May 11th (Kiriha)
Kiriha Selection One 本部の席に座っていると、一人でグラウンドの入り口にいる生徒が目に入った。 Sitting in the headquarters tent, I see a lone girl out on the sports grounds. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... よく見ると紅瀬さんだ。 Now that I looked more carefully, its Kuze-san. 何をしてるんだろう？ I wonder what is she doing? 見回りがてらに、近寄ってみることにした。 I walked over to her. ……。 ... 紅瀬さんは、こちらに背を向けている。 She turns her back on me, pretending that she didn't see me. 門から出入りする一般客を、ちらちらと見ているようだ。 Her eyes are flickering over each person as they enter and leave through the gate. 誰かを捜してるのかな。 I wonder if she's looking for someone? 【黒猫】「にゃー」 Black Cat: Nyaa~ 紅瀬さんの足下に、黒猫がまとわりついていた。 Right at Kuze-san's feet, there's a black cat prowling back and forth. 前に見たのと同じ猫だろうか。 I wonder if it's the same cat that we saw before? 【桐葉】「暇なの？」 Kiriha: Bored? 【黒猫】「にゃー」 Black Cat: Nyaa~ 【桐葉】「私はあまり暇ではないのよ」 Kiriha: I don't have much free time. 言葉とは裏腹に、ゆっくりとした仕草でしゃがみ込む。 Contrary to her words, she squats down next to the cat casually. しなやかな指先で黒猫の頭を撫でた。 Reaching her hand out, she pats the cat's head gently. 体操服姿の女の子と黒猫。 A girl in her gym uniform and a cat. 言葉にするとミスマッチだが、絵になる光景だった。 It makes for a pretty picture. 紅瀬さんだったら、なんでも絵になりそうではあるけどな。 But then again, Kuze-san is beautiful enough to look good in any clothes, in any scenes. ……。 ... しばらく紅瀬さんと猫を見ていると、猫と目が合った。 After a little bit of patting from Kuze-san, the cat looks at me. 【黒猫】「にゃお」 Black Cat: Nyaa. 俺に一声鳴いて、去っていく。 The cat meows at me, then prances off. 紅瀬さんが俺を見て、ゆっくりと立ち上がった。 She looks at me slowly, then stands up. 【桐葉】「貴方なの」 Kiriha: That was your fault. 【孝平】「ずいぶん懐いてるんだな」 Kouhei: You're awfully attached to that cat. 【桐葉】「どうかしら」 Kiriha: I wonder. 【孝平】「クラスの待機場所にいなくていいのか？」 Kouhei: Is it okay for you to not be in our class' designated gathering spot? 【桐葉】「それは委員長としての詰問かしら？」 Kiriha: You came out here to interrogate me, Chairman? なんか少しだけ機嫌が悪いような。 She's in a bit of a mood. 俺のせいで猫が逃げたからだろうか。 I wonder if she's mad because I made the cat leave? それとも、サボりの取り締まりだと警戒しているのか。 Or is she worried I'm going to turn her in for being truant? 【孝平】「ただのクラスメイトとして話しかけただけだ」 Kouhei: It's just the normal questions of a classmate. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: Is that so. 【桐葉】「もう私の出る競技はすべて終わったし、ここにいても問題ないでしょう」 Kiriha: All of my events have concluded, so is there any issue with me being here instead? 【孝平】「ああ。別にいいんじゃないか」 Kouhei: Yeah, I don't see any problem with that. 【桐葉】「……クラスメイトとして注意しに来たわけでもないのね」 Kiriha: You're not going to yell at me, are you. 俺の返答が意外だったのか、不思議そうな顔をした。 She didn't seem to expect that, and she looks a little surprised. 本当は席で応援してないといけないんだけど。 The truth is, I really should be helping back at the tent. まあ競技はサボってないみたいだし、何も言うまい。 And since she's not missing any events, there's not much for me to say to her. 【桐葉】「委員長なのに、ここにいていいの？」 Kiriha: Is it okay for you be out here with me, being the chairman and all? 【孝平】「今、委員長は休憩中」 Kouhei: The chairman is on break right now. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: I see. 艶やかな髪に触れながら、興味なさそうな返事をする。 Running a hand through her beautiful, shimmering hair, she gives that bored reply. 【孝平】「あんまり話しかけないほうがいいか？」 Kouhei: Would you prefer to not be talking to me? 【桐葉】「どちらでも」 Kiriha: I couldn't care less either way. 紅瀬さんはグラウンドの入り口を眺めながら、答えた。 She replies, staring at the entrance to the sports grounds. 【孝平】「競技はどうだった？」 Kouhei: How did your race go? 【桐葉】「別に」 Kiriha: It went. 【桐葉】「適当にやっただけよ」 Kiriha: I just sort of did it halfheartedly. つまらなそうに言った。 She says, sounding detached. その言葉の通り、紅瀬さんはずっと全力を出していないように見えた。 Somehow I don't think Kuze-san ever gives anything her all. 【孝平】「よくわからないな」 Kouhei: I don't get it. 【桐葉】「何が？」 Kiriha: What's that? 【孝平】「いつもの紅瀬さんなら体育祭ごとサボりそうなのに、ここにいる」 Kouhei: I would have expected you to not show up for the athletics festival at all, yet here you are. 【孝平】「で、クラスから離れたところでつまらなそうにしてる」 Kouhei: And, you're all by yourself instead of with the rest of the class, and you wonder why you're bored. 【桐葉】「面白いかどうかでサボっているわけではないわ」 Kiriha: Whether it's boring or not, there's no way I would skip. 【孝平】「そうなのか」 Kouhei: Is that so? ちょっと意外だった。 That's unexpected. 【桐葉】「ねえ」 Kiriha: Say... 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: Mm? 【桐葉】「……この時間から、人が来ることって……あるのかしら」 Kiriha: It's this late, people are going to start coming here... aren't they. 門を見ながら呟く。 She mutters to herself, staring at the entrance. この時間になると、出て行く人はいるが、入って来る人はいない。 Not really... people are going to be leaving the festival at this point, not entering the sports ground. 【孝平】「さすがにもう来ないんじゃないか。体育祭自体ももうすぐ終わるし」 Kouhei: I doubt anyone's going to come, the sports festival is pretty much over at this point. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: I see. 感情の読み取れない声。 She says without emotion. グラウンドから視線を外し、俺を見た。 With a final look over the sports ground, she turns to me. 【桐葉】「もう、戻るわ」 Kiriha: I'm leaving. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Okay. 短く言って、俺たちのクラスの待機場所へと歩いていった。 With that abrupt dismissal, she walks towards where our class is gathering. さて、俺も本部に戻るかな。 I head back to the headquarters as well. Kiriha Selection Two ばんっ。 *door opening* 黒板を見ていた生徒たちが、一斉に教室の扉へと視線を移す。 The students shifted their gaze from the blackboard to the classroom door as one. 数学の授業も中盤に差しかかろうとしているこの時分。 The mathematics teacher turns to face her as well. 遠慮のない音を立てて教室に入ってきたのは── She walks into the room casually. 【桐葉】「すみません、遅刻しました」 Kiriha: Sorry, I'm late. ──やはり、紅瀬さんだった。 Well, that's Kuze-san for you. 【数学教師】「おい、今何時だと思ってるんだ」 Math Teacher: Oi, what time do you think it is? ただ今、午前１０時２０分。 It's 10:20 AM. 俺だったら、こんな時間に目が覚めたら確実に学校を休む。 If I had woken up this late, I just wouldn't have showed up to school at all. 少なくとも、授業の途中で堂々と登場することだけはしない。 Walking into class this late into the day, that's really something. 【数学教師】「紅瀬、聞いているのか」 Math Teacher: Kuze, are you listening to me? 紅瀬さんは、黒板の上の時計をチラ見した。 Kuze-san's eyes flicker to the clock above the board, then back down. ……だけで、特に何も答えない。 And... she doesn't bother replying. 非常にいたたまれない空気が教室を支配する。 An incredibly uncomfortable silence reigns. 【桐葉】「席に着いてもいいですか」 Kuze: May I take my seat? すげえ。 Amazing. 相も変わらずマイペースな発言。 What a way to go through life... she's never going to let anyone tell her what to do. 【司】「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa: Zzz... お前もな。 You either. 【数学教師】「……まったく。早く席に着け」 Math Teacher: For Christ's sake... sit down. 【桐葉】「はい」 Kiriha: I will. 紅瀬さんの席は、俺の真後ろ。 Kuze-san's seat is right behind mine. 席に着くと同時に、張りつめていた教室の空気が少しだけ和らいだ。 The atmosphere in the room relaxes as she sits down. ……。 ... 今日もお咎めナシか。 No punishment today either, I guess. 恐れられているのか、もしくは諦められているのか。 They're either afraid of her, or they've just completely given up on her. なにせ、新学期初日から遅刻してきた大物だ。 At any rate, she's been coming ever since the very first day of school. 先生方が扱いに困るのも無理はなさそうだが。 It seems unbelievable that the teachers let her treat them like that though. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 背後から、ぺらりと教科書を開く音がする。 I hear the flapping sound of a textbook opening behind me. その日は授業よりも、背後のクラスメイトの方が気になってしまった。 I find myself thinking about her instead of concentrating on classwork again today. 授業終了。 After class. 【司】「ふわあ　ち、よく寝た」 Tsukasa: Fwaa... geez... I slept well. 【孝平】「チャイムが目覚まし代わりなのかよ」 Kouhei: You realize the bell isn't an alarm clock, right? 【司】「違うのか？」 Tsukasa: It's not? ……何も言うまい。 I'm not going to even bother. 寝ぼけ眼の司を捨て置き、俺は背後を振り返った。 Stopping looking at Tsukasa's barely awake face, I turn behind me. 【孝平】「体調でも悪かったのか？」 Kouhei: Are you feeling well? 【桐葉】「え？」 Kiriha: Eh? 窓の外を見ていた紅瀬さんは、視線だけこちらによこした。 Kiriha, who had been looking out the window when I started talking, looks towards me with a startled glance. 【孝平】「それとも低血圧？　だったら俺も仲間だ」 Kouhei: Or do you have low blood pressure maybe? I'm the same way. 【桐葉】「いいえ」 Kiriha: No. まるで冷却スプレーのような、冷え冷えとした視線。 She gives me a look that could freeze a Saharan desert. このタイプは詮索しないのが一番だが、あえて突っ込んでみる。 It's probably best that I didn't do this kind of meddling, but I've already started, nothing to do but to keep going. 【孝平】「わかった。昨夜、マンガ全巻一気読みでもしたんだろ」 Kouhei: I know what it is... last night you read an entire manga volume in one go, didn't you. 【孝平】「１０巻以上続くマンガは週末に回した方がいいぞ。平日は危険だ」 Kouhei: Going through a ten straight volumes of manga is tough in a single weekday, you should probably save that for the weekend. あくまで冗談だったが、紅瀬さんは大真面目な顔で、 With a deadly serious face, Kuze-san looks me straight on. 【桐葉】「全４０巻だったわ」 Kiriha: It was forty volumes. 【孝平】「え」 Kouhei: Wha? ビンゴなのか！しかも大長編！ Did I hit the nail on the head? She's a super book maniac? 【桐葉】「嘘よ」 Kiriha: I'm lying. 嘘だった。 Or... not. 【司】「俺にも貸してくれよ」 Tsukasa: Loan some out to me. だから嘘だっつーの。 She already said it was a lie, man. 【孝平】「なんだ、寝坊じゃなかったのか。それじゃあ……」 Kouhei: Seriously, nothing can be done huh... 司を無視して続けようとすると、紅瀬さんは立ち上がった。 Ignoring Tsukasa's comment completely, she stands up. 【桐葉】「お手洗いに行っていいかしら」 Kiriha: I'm going to the bathroom. 【孝平】「あ、ああ」 Kouhei: Ah... okay. 漆黒の長い髪をなびかせながら、教室を出て行ってしまう。 She swiftly exits the classroom, her long, jet black hair shimmering as she walks. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 読めない人だ。 I can't even begin to fathom what that girl is thinking. とりあえず、俺と長話する気がないことだけはわかった。 In any event, I got more of a conversation out of her than I expected. 【孝平】「はあ……」 Kouhei: Hrm.... 【陽菜】「もしかして、落ち込んでる？」 Haruna: Are you, by chance, depressed? 隣の陽菜が、俺の顔を覗き込む。 Haruna peers over at me from her position neighboring me. 【陽菜】「あのね、あまり気にしなくていいと思うよ」 Haruna: You know, I don't think you need to worry about her that much. 【陽菜】「紅瀬さん、昔からずっとあんな感じだし」 Haruna: Kuze-san has always been like that, as far back as I've known her. 【孝平】「そうなのか」 Kouhei: Is that so. すると、陽菜と話していた女子が身を乗り出してくる。 Another girl leans over, joining our conversation. 【女子生徒Ａ】「そーそー。ホント変わってるよね、紅瀬さんって」 Female Student A: That's right. Kuze-san really never changes, does she. 【女子生徒Ａ】「トイレも移動教室も、いつも一人で行っちゃうし」 Female Student A: She always is by herself no matter where she goes. 【孝平】「俺も一人で行くけど？」 Kouhei: Well, I go to the bathroom by myself too, you know. もしかして、変わり者だと思われてたのか？ I wonder if she thinks I'm eccentric too. 【女子生徒Ａ】「んー、そこらへんは、男子と女子とでは違うんだってば」 Female Student A: Nnn... that's just one of those differences between boys and girls. 【女子生徒Ａ】「とにかく、なんか誘いづらいんだよね」 Female Student A: Anyway, she's pretty hard to get to know, isn't she? 【孝平】「ふーん……」 Kouhei: Hrmmm... 【孝平】「紅瀬さん、クールだもんな」 Kouhei: She's really pretty cold, isn't she. 【女子生徒Ａ】「クールを通り越して、フリーズドライだよ」 Female Student A: She's beyond cold... she's the Ice Queen. 【女子生徒Ａ】「まぁそういうとこ、ちょっとカッコイイけどさ」 Female Student A: That's her nickname... makes her sound even 'cooler' than she really is. 【陽菜】「あはは……」 Haruna: Ahaha... フリーズドライか。 Ice Queen, huh? たしか司もそんなこと言ってたな。 Tsukasa said the same thing, didn't he. あの凍てついた視線、確かにそれぐらいの効力はありそうだ。 Her frozen glances really do give that impression. 【孝平】「じゃあ、あの遅刻癖も昔からなのか？」 Kouhei: Then, her habitual lateness is nothing new either? 【陽菜】「うーん、そうかも」 Haruna: I don't think so. 【陽菜】「よく欠席もするみたい」 Haruna: She's got a history of absenteeism. こりゃ、かなりの問題児だ。 Sounds like quite a problem child. 【孝平】「すごいな。誰も怒らないのか」 Kouhei: Amazing. No one yells at her? 【陽菜】「千堂さんは、よく注意してたみたいだけど」 Haruna: Sendou-san has given her some pretty stern talking-tos in the past. 【孝平】「なんで副会長が？」 Kouhei: Why the vice president? 【陽菜】「千堂さんと紅瀬さん、去年は同じクラスだったから」 Haruna: Sendou-san and Kuze-san were in the same class last year. 【孝平】「ああ、そうだったな」 Kouhei: Is that so. なんとなくイメージできた。 I can't really picture that. クラスの足並みが揃わないと納得できないであろう、副会長。 The vice president would want the class she's in to all be in lock step. それにあの人の性格からすると、紅瀬さんのような存在は放っておけないはず。 Knowing the vice president's personality, I can't see the two of them coexisting peacefully in the same room. 一方、紅瀬さんはというと……。 On the other hand, Kuze-san... 【桐葉】「何か？」 Kiriha: What? 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: I see. 【桐葉】「で？」 Kiriha: And? ……まあ、そんな対応だろうな。 That would probably be her only responses. あの二人の関係性が、一瞬にして読めた気がした。 I can imagine how their interaction must have been, and it's not pretty. 【司】「ふああ　ち」 Tsukasa: Fwaa... geez. 【司】「俺も次の授業、サボろうかな」 Tsukasa: I wonder if I should skip the next period too. 【孝平】「サボってどこに行くんだよ」 Kouhei: You're going to skip, aren't you. 【司】「それはトップシークレットだ」 Tsukasa: That's top secret. 【司】「だが、焼き肉定食次第では教えないこともない」 Tsukasa: Ah, the spot directly behind the cafeteria is nice... ずいぶん安いトップシークレットだ。 That's a pretty pointless secret. 【孝平】「どうせ部屋に戻るんだろ？」 Kouhei: Do you think she's going to her room? 【司】「まさか」 Tsukasa: No way. 【司】「寮監の管轄下でサボるヤツがいると思うか？」 Tsukasa: You think someone's who's skipping is going to go all the way back to the dorms? そりゃそうだった。 Well, I suppose that's true. どうせサボるなら、目立たないところで堂々とサボりたいのが人情だ I guess if you're skipping, you'd probably want to go someplace where you're not going to stand out. 例えば屋上とか体育館裏とか、そういうところ。 For example, the rooftop, or maybe the gymnasium. きっと司にも、そんな秘密の場所があるのだろう。 I'm sure that Tsukasa has his secret place to go as well. 【孝平】「その場所、教えてくれよ」 Kouhei: Teach me where you go when you skip. 【孝平】「タダで」 Kouhei: Please? 【司】「清々しいくらいに図々しいヤツだな」 Tsukasa: Well aren't you shameless. 【司】「しかし、断る」 Tsukasa: But, no. 【孝平】「いいだろ別に」 Kouhei: Come on. 【司】「ダメだ」 Tsukasa: Not happening. 【司】「だいたい、サボりポイントってのは競争率が高いんだよ」 Tsukasa: Think about it, the number of people who can skip before people start to do something about it is limited. 【司】「これ以上ライバル増やしたくないしな」 Tsukasa: I don't plan on increasing my competition any. そんなもんか。 Is that so. 【司】「じゃ、ちょっくら行ってくるわ」 Tsukasa: I'll be seeing you. そう言って、司はさっさと出て行ってしまった。 Tsukasa quickly makes his escape after saying that. 入れ替わるようにして、今度は紅瀬さんが戻ってくる。 As if they're switching places, Kuze-san comes in immediately after him. 【陽菜】「次は世界史だよね」 Haruna: Next is Global History. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、プリントやってきた？」 Haruna: Kouhei-kun, did you bring the handout? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Yeah. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... ふと窓ガラスを見ると、 Her eyes are back in their normal spot, fixated on nothing out the window. 外を見つめる紅瀬さんの顔が映っていた。 I can't help but be drawn in by her eyes. ……。 ... 紅瀬さんにもあるのだろうか。 Kuze-san probably knows where all the skippers hang out. とっておきの、秘密の場所が。 I want to find this place that they go to. Kiriha Selection Three 【孝平】「何読んでるんだ？」 Kouhei: What are you reading? 休み時間、俺は後ろの席にいる紅瀬さんに声をかけた。 During a break, I turn back and try talking with Kuze-san again. 彼女は、こうやって一人で読書していることが多い。 I often see her reading all by herself like this. 実は前々から、どんな本を読んでるのか気になっていたのだ。 The truth is, I've been wondering what it is that she reads for some time. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 鋭利なまなざしがこちらを向く。 She looks up sharply. 紅瀬さんは無言のまま、本の背表紙をこちらに見せた。 She silently lifts the front cover enough for me to read. 『谷崎潤一郎』 "Tanizaki Jun'ichirou" ……聞いたことはあるが、読んだことはない。 ...is written on the front. I've never read it. 【孝平】「なんかカタそうな本読んでるんだな」 Kouhei: Looks like a tough read. 【桐葉】「そうでもないけど」 Kiriha: Not really. 淡々とした口調で答える。 She replies indifferently. 俺の中では、教科書やテストで取り上げられてそうな作家のイメージだ。 In my mind, he's the kind of author that people only read for literature classes and whatnot. 【孝平】「純文学ってやつ？」 Kouhei: You're more of a authentic literature kind of girl? 【桐葉】「そう言われてるみたいね」 Kiriha: I guess you could say that. 【桐葉】「でも今読んでいるのは、探偵小説に近いものよ」 Kiriha: But the story I'm reading now is a story about detectives. 探偵小説……要はミステリーってことか。 So it's just a mystery novel. 【孝平】「それならちょっと興味あるな」 Kouhei: So... it's actually interesting? 【孝平】「その人、ほかにはどんなの書いてるんだ？」 Kouhei: Did he write anything else? 紅瀬さんはちらりと俺を見た。 Her glance flickers up to me for a second. ……俺は、厳密に言うとその作家に興味があったわけではない。 If I'm being honest with myself, I don't really care about the author or his works. 紅瀬さんの興味の対象に対して、興味があった。 My interest lies solely in Kuze-san herself. クラスの誰ともつるまず、一匹狼を決め込むクールビューティー。 The lone wolf cool beauty who wasn't friendly towards anyone in the class. 俺ならずとも、そのミステリーに迫りたくなるはずだ。 To me, the only mystery here worth solving was her. 【桐葉】「読んでみたいの？」 Kiriha: Do you want to try reading one? 【孝平】「まあな」 Kouhei: I guess. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: I see. 紅瀬さんは、鞄の中から二冊の本を取り出し、 Kuze-san pulls a pair of books out of her school bag. 【桐葉】「どちらでもいいわ」 Kiriha: Either one is fine. そう言って、机の上に並べた。 She sets them upon her desk. ……これって、貸してくれるということか？ Is she... saying she'll loan me one? 【孝平】「いいのか？」 Kouhei: Are you sure? 【桐葉】「ええ」 Kiriha: Yes. なんだか意外だった。 How unexpected. まさかここまでレスポンスが返ってくるとは思わなかったからだ。 Not in my wildest dreams did I expect this kind of response at my lame conversation starter attempt. 【孝平】「こっちはどういう系の内容なんだ？」 Kouhei: What kind of book is this one? 俺は二冊の本を交互に見てから、青い表紙の方を指さした。 I glance between both books, pointing at the plain green covers. 【桐葉】「歴史小説」 Kiriha: It's a historical novel. ……日本史はそんなに得意じゃない。 Japanese history isn't exactly my forte. 【孝平】「じゃあこっちは？」 Kouhei: Then... this one? 【桐葉】「官能小説」 Kiriha: An erotic novel. 思わず咳き込んだ。 I start coughing. 【孝平】「どういう趣味だよ」 Kouhei: What kind of a hobbies do you have? 【桐葉】「官能小説」 Kiriha: Reading erotic novels. 【孝平】「繰り返さんでいい」 Kouhei: You don't have to repeat it. 紅瀬さんは至って冷静だった。 She stares back at me with tranquil, calm eyes. 古今東西、性愛をテーマとした純文学小説などたくさんある。 Well, I suppose there is a lot of older literature that could be classified as erotic... that doesn't make it pornography, right? 別に紅瀬さんは、俺をからかってるつもりなど毛頭ないのだろう。 She's just testing me to see which kind I want more. 【桐葉】「好きな方を選んで」 Kiriha: Pick whichever one you'll enjoy more. 【孝平】「好きな方って」 Kouhei: Whichever one I'll enjoy more? 【桐葉】「？」 Kiriha: ? 【孝平】「い、いや」 Kouhei: N- never mind. 【孝平】「じゃあ、こっちで」 Kouhei: I'll just take this one. 俺が選んだのは、歴史モノの方だった。 I pick up the historical novel. 気持ちとは反対の選択をしてしまう自分が情けない。 I'm just worried she would think I'm a pathetic person if I chose the other. 【孝平】「ありがとな」 Kouhei: Thanks. 【桐葉】「返すのはいつでもいいわ」 Kiriha: Return it whenever. 【孝平】「何かお礼をしたいんだが」 Kouhei: I'd like to return the favor... 【桐葉】「結構よ」 Kiriha: No thanks. 【孝平】「そうは言われても、俺の気が済まない」 Kouhei: Even if you say that, I feel like I should. 【桐葉】「それは貴方の都合でしょう」 Kiriha: That sounds like your problem, not mine. 紅瀬さんは、ぺらりと本のページをめくった。 She flips to the next page in her novel intently. 一瞬だけ、近づいたと思ったのに。 For the briefest of seconds, I thought we were actually connecting. どうやらそう感じたのは、俺だけのようだった。 I suppose between the two of us, only I felt that way. 【孝平】「……フリーズドライ」 Kouhei: ... Ice Queen. 【桐葉】「そうらしいわね」 Kiriha: I certainly must appear that way, don't I? 俺のつぶやきを、さらりと流す紅瀬さん。 Even saying it to her face doesn't seem to bother her. だからどうしたと言わんばかりの、相変わらずのクールフェイス。 Looks like no matter what I say, I'm not going to get a reaction out of her. きっと彼女は、周囲にどう思われているかなんて気にならないのだ。 She doesn't seem to care about the environment or people around her at all. ……。 ... 少なくとも。 Not much anyway. 席が近いという理由だけでは、そう簡単に親しくはなれないのだろう。 I suppose I'm not going to get much further in getting to know her with only the excuse that my seat is near hers. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、これコピー取って」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, here, make a copy of this. 【孝平】「うん」 Kouhei: Okay. 【瑛里華】「それが終わったら、こっちの書類整理してね」 Erika: When you're done with that, sort through these documents for me. 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: Okay. 【瑛里華】「あ、その前に花瓶の水を替えておいて」 Erika: Ah, before that, change the water in the flower vase. 【孝平】「うむ」 Kouhei: Ugh. 【瑛里華】「あ、やっぱりその前にプリンターのトナーを」 Erika: Ah, wait... before that, change the ink cartridge on the printer. 【孝平】「なあ、ちょっといいか？」 Kouhei: Wait a second. 言葉を遮るように、挙手をした。 I hold up a hand to interrupt her barrage of commands. 【孝平】「俺、もしかして雑用係？」 Kouhei: Am I being used as... a slave? 【瑛里華】「何言ってるの？　そんなわけないでしょ」 Erika: What are you saying? There's no way that's true. 【瑛里華】「ねえ白？」 Erika: Right, Shiro? 【白】「は、はい」 Shiro: Y- yes. 【白】「瑛里華先輩の言う通りだと、思います」 Shiro: It's exactly as Erika-sempai... says... なぜ語尾が弱まる。 Why did she trail off like that? ──放課後。 It's after school. 監督生室には、副会長と白ちゃんと俺の三人がいた。 It's just the Vice President, Shiro-chan and I in the Prefect's Building. 体育祭が終わってから、俺にはこれといった仕事がない。 Now that the athletics festival is over, I don't have any particular duties. 結果的に、大方の雑用を一手に引き受けることになる。 As a result, I'm apparently getting assigned all the crap work. 【瑛里華】「えっと……」 Erika: Um... 【瑛里華】「悪いわね、いろいろ頼んじゃって」 Erika: Sorry, for all these requests... 【孝平】「まあいいよ、どうせ暇だし」 Kouhei: It's fine I guess, I've got nothing better to do. 【瑛里華】「あ、そう？　じゃあお言葉に甘えて」 Erika: Ah, is that so? In that case, I'll put you to work again. 副会長は笑みを浮かべながら、俺に書類を手渡した。 With a wide smile, she proffers the giant stack of documents in her hands. このぶんだと、のんびり読書というわけにはいかなそうだ。 At this rate, I'm never going to get a chance to read Kuze-san's book. 【孝平】「なあ、そう言えばさ」 Kouhei: Ah, now that I think about it... 【瑛里華】「何？」 Erika: What? 副会長は書類に * 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (conditional) 言う 【いう】 (v5u) (1) to say; (2) to call (i.e. to give a name); (P); EP * 瑛里 【えいり】 Eiri (f) 【えり】 Eri (f) NA * 華 【はな】 (n) (1) flower; blossom; bloom; petal; (2) blooming (esp. of cherry blossoms); cherry blossom; (3) (See 生け花) ikebana; (4) (abbr) Japanese playing cards; (5) beauty; (6) (the) best; ED * 何 【なに; なん】 (int,n) (1) what; (pref) (2) (なん) how many (some counter); (col) euph. for genitals or sex; SP * 副会長 【ふくかいちょう】 (n) vice president (of a club or organization, organisation); ED * 書類 【しょるい】 (n) documents; official papers; (P); EP ぺたぺたと判子を押しながら答える。 * ぺたぺた (adv) sound of a flat surface repeatedly making contact with something; ; KD * 判子 【はんこ】 (n) seal (used for signature); (P); EP * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (imperative) 押す 【おす】 (v5s,vt) (1) to push; to press; (2) to apply pressure from above; to press down; (3) to stamp (i.e. a passport); to apply a seal; (P); EP * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain verb) 答える 【こたえる】 (v1,vi) to answer; to reply; (P); EP 【孝平】「副会長と紅瀬さんって、去年同じクラスだったんだよな？」 Kouhei: You and Kuze-san were in the same class together last year, weren't you. 【瑛里華】「紅瀬……さん？」 Erika: Kuze... san? とたんに、副会長の眉が吊り上がった。 The vice president arches an eyebrow. 【瑛里華】「ミドルネームが『遅刻魔』の紅瀬さんで間違いないかしら？」 Erika: You mean the "Perpetually Coming In Late Demon" Kuze-san? 【孝平】「それは初耳だが、まあその人で間違いはないだろうな」 Kouhei: That's the first time I've heard that nickname, but I suppose its probably the same person. 【瑛里華】「だったらよーく存じ上げてるけど、彼女がどうかしたの？」 Erika: In that case, I know her quite well. Has she done something else bad? 気のせいか、副会長の口調におだやかでないものを感じる。 * 気のせい 【きのせい】 (n) in (my, your) imagination; (P); EP * 副会長 【ふくかいちょう】 (n) vice president (of a club or organization, organisation); ED * 口調 【くちょう】 (n) tone (e.g. of voice, etc.); (verbal) expression; (P); EP * 感じる 【かんじる】 (v1) to feel; to sense; to experience; (P); EP そういやこの二人、因縁の関係だったんだよな。 I've already got a pretty good idea of these two's relationship. 主に、数学の成績順位の件で。 Mainly, the mathematics test results. 【孝平】「いや、どうってこともないんだけどさ」 Kouhei: No, she didn't do anything. 【瑛里華】「何か問題でも起こしたんじゃないでしょうね」 Erika: Well, there's some kind of problem, or else you wouldn't have asked, right? 【孝平】「問題ってほど大げさなもんでもないけど」 Kouhei: It's... something, but its not a big deal. 【瑛里華】「彼女、新しいクラスではうまくやってるの？」 Erika: Is she doing well in her new class? とたんに、問題児の妹を心配する姉のような口調になった Her voice sounds like that of an older sister worried about her problematic younger sister. 副会長として、なんだかんだで気にかけているのだろう。 Well, this is the vice president we're talking about, I guess she can't help but still care about Kuze-san's well being. 【孝平】「まあ、それなりに」 Kouhei: Well... she's... doing okay. 歯切れの悪い返答になってしまった。 I can barely manage to say the half truth. すると副会長は、ふぅとため息をつく。 Understanding the situation, the vice president gives a big sigh. 【瑛里華】「まったく、しょうがないわね」 Erika: Honestly... there's no helping her. 【瑛里華】「相変わらず授業をサボっているんでしょ」 Erika: She's skipping class just like she always does then, I guess. 相変わらずということは、やはり去年もそうだったのか。 She says 'just like she always does'... so I suppose it really isn't a new problem. 陽菜の言ってた通りだ。 Just like Haruna said. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん、いつもどこでサボってるんだろう」 Kouhei: Do you know where she goes when she skips class? 【瑛里華】「さあ」 Erika: Who knows? 【瑛里華】「本敷地に行ってることはわかってるの。でも情報はそれだけ」 Erika: I know that she heads off the school grounds. But that's the extend of what I've gathered. 【瑛里華】「風紀委員が何度か尾行したけど、いつも撒かれちゃうみたい」 Erika: The Public Morals Committee has tried to tail her many times, but she always manages to shake them. 風紀委員にもマークされているとは。 The Public Morals Committee has her in their sights as well, huh? そして、捜査網をかいくぐるその逃走スキル。 And she's skillful enough to evade their dragnets. 【孝平】「やるなあ、紅瀬さん」 Kouhei: That Kuze-san is pretty impressive. 【瑛里華】「あのね、感心してる場合じゃないわよっ」 Erika: You know, this is not a situation where you should be giving her admiration! きぃ、と副会長は噛みついてきた。 The vice president snaps at me. ……もちろん、比喩的に。 Well, I wasn't being serious. 【瑛里華】「ぜっっったい、居場所を突き止めてやるんだからっ」 Erika: We're de- - finately going to find where it is she goes. 【孝平】「ほっとけよ、個人の問題なんだし」 Kouhei: Just leave her alone, it's her own problem if she skips. 【瑛里華】「……個人の問題？」 Erika: Her own problem? 【瑛里華】「それは、クラスの調和を図ることよりも大切なものなの？」 Erika: It's the entire class's problem if someone thinks they're better than the rest. 【孝平】「いや、ええと」 Kouhei: Well, um... 【孝平】「そこらへんは、本人に取材してみないとわからないな」 【瑛里華】「だったら、取材して * 取材して 【しゅざいして】 (n,vs) collecting data (e.g. for a newspaper article); covering an event; (P); ED * ないと (exp) (1) (abbr) (col) (after negative base of verb) have to (verb); must (verb); (2) is indispensable; absolutely necessary; ; KD * 瑛里 【えいり】 Eiri (f) 【えり】 Eri (f) NA * 華 【はな】 (n) (1) flower; blossom; bloom; petal; (2) blooming (esp. of cherry blossoms); cherry blossom; (3) (See 生け花) ikebana; (4) (abbr) Japanese playing cards; (5) beauty; (6) (the) best; ED きてくれない？」 Erika: In that case, would you mind doing a little data collection for me? 【孝平】「は　ぉ」 Kouhei: Hrmm... 【瑛里華】「本人をとっつかまえて、聞いてきてほしいの」 Erika: I want someone to catch her so I can ask her myself. 【瑛里華】「いつもどこで貴重な学院生活を無駄にしてるんですか？　って」 Erika: "Where is it that you're wasting away your precious school life at?" 【孝平】「誰が？」 Kouhei: Who? 【瑛里華】「支倉くんが」 Erika: You. 【孝平】「なんで俺！」 Kouhei: Why do you want me to do it? かちゃっ。 *clink* スパークしかけたところで、白ちゃんがティーカップを俺の前に置いた。 Shiro steps inbetween the potential argument, setting a pair teacup down in front of us. 【白】「お、お茶、淹れました」 Shiro: I- I made some tea. キャラメルとミルクの匂い。 It smells like caramel milk. ……甘いお茶でも飲んで落ち着いてください、ということか。 Making sweet tea and setting it in front us like this... she's basically saying "Please calm down". 【孝平】「白ちゃん、ありがとう」 Kouhei: Shiro-chan, thank you. 【瑛里華】「ありがとう、白」 Erika: Thank you, Shiro. 【瑛里華】「それで、紅瀬さんのことだけど……」 Erika: Anyway, about Kuze-san... 【孝平】「だからー」 Kouhei: That's why I'm saying... 【白】「あ、あのっ」 Shiro: U- um... 遮るようにして、白ちゃんが声をあげる。 Shiro raises her voice slightly, interrupting us uncharacteristically. 【白】「実はその、シスターが……」 Shiro: The truth is, Sister was... 【瑛里華】「？　どうかしたの？」 Erika: Nn? What is it? 【白】「はい、その、ちょうど昨日のことなんですけど」 Shiro: Yes, well, yesterday... 【白】「５年３組に遅刻常習犯がいる、という話をしていたんです」 Shiro: I heard her talking about a perpetually late person in third class of tenth grade. 俺と副会長は、顔を見合わせた。 The vice president and I exchange glances. 【瑛里華】「シスター天池が？」 Erika: Sister Amaike? 【白】「はい」 Shiro: Yes. それはかなりの高確率で、紅瀬さんのことを指しているのだろう。 It's almost certain that she was talking about Kuze-san. やっかいな人に目をつけられたもんだ。 * やっかい (adj-na,n) trouble; burden; care; bother; worry; dependence; support; kindness; obligation; ; KD * 人 【じん; と; にん; ひと】 (じん) (n) man; person; people; (と) (suf) person; (にん) ; (n) man; person; human being; mankind; people; character; personality; true man; man of talent; adult; other people; messenger; visitor; (ひと) ; (n) man; person; human being; mankind; people; character; personality; true man; man of talent; adult; other people; messenger; visitor; SP * 目をつける 【めをつける】 (exp) to have an eye on; to zero in on; ED Match! 【白】「それで、このままでは他の生徒たちに示しがつかない、ということで」 Shiro: She said that she's setting a bad example for the other students... 【白】「生徒会と協力して、遅刻常習者を捕まえたい、と……」 Shiro: She said that she wanted to join forces with the student council, in order to capture her... 【瑛里華】「……」 Erika: ... 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 【瑛里華】「そう」 Erika: Is that so. 【瑛里華】「じゃ、決まりね」 Erika: Then, it's decided. 【孝平】「なぜ俺を見る」 Kouhei: Why are you looking at me like that? 【瑛里華】「今から、遅刻撲滅キャンペーン名誉会長に任命するわ」 Erika: From here on out, I'm appointing you as the honorary president of the Lateness Extermination Campaign. 【孝平】「お断りします」 Kouhei: I refuse. 【瑛里華】「彼女のサボリ現場を押さえるだけでいいのよ」 Erika: We're just going to arrest her for skipping, that's all. 【孝平】「なんでそんなスパイみたいなことしなきゃならないんだ」 Kouhei: Why do you want me to that kind of spy work? 【瑛里華】「……スパイですって？」 Erika: Spy? 副会長は、じろりと俺を睨んだ。 She scowls at me. 【瑛里華】「ねえ、私たちを悪の秘密結社かなにかだと誤解してない？」 Erika: Don't make this out like we're the bad guys here. 【瑛里華】「学院のルールを守るのは、生徒として当然の義務でしょ」 Erika: We're just enforcing the rules of this institute, that's all. It's our obligation to the students, is it not? 【瑛里華】「その義務を守れない理由を知りたいと言っているのよ」 Erika: If there's some reason why you think we shouldn't enforce those rules, I'd like to hear it. 【瑛里華】「何か問題があるかしら？」 Erika: Do you have any objections? 【孝平】「問題ありません」 Kouhei: ... no objections. 【瑛里華】「そうよね？　あーよかった」 Erika: Exactly. Ah... good! 【瑛里華】「じゃ、よろしくっ」 Erika: Then, I'll leave it to you. 【孝平】「待て待てっ」 Kouhei: Wait, wait. さわやかな笑顔を残して立ち去ろうとする * 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA * 待てば海路の日和有り 【まてばかいろのひよりあり】 (exp) (id) Everything comes to him who waits; ED Match! * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (potential or imperative) 待つ 【まつ】 (v5t,vt,vi) (1) to wait; (2) to await; to look forward to; to anticipate; (3) (usu. in negative form) to depend on; to need; (P); EP * さわやか (adj-na,n) fresh; refreshing; invigorating; clear; fluent; eloquent; ; KD * 笑顔 【えがお】 (n,vs) smiling face; smile; (P); EP * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) 残す 【のこす】 (v5s,vt) to leave (behind, over); to bequeath; to save; to reserve; (P); EP * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (volitional) 立ち去る 【たちさる】 (v5r,vi) to leave; to depart; to take one's leave; (P); EP * とする (exp,vs-i) (1) (after volitional form of verb) to try to (verb); (after dictionary form) to (decide to) do; (2) to take as; to treat as; (3) to use for; (4) to suppose that (such) is the case; (5) to decide that; to think that; (6) to make into; to change into; (7) (after sound symbolism word) to feel; to look; ; KD 副会長を、慌てて引き留めた。 * 副会長 【ふくかいちょう】 (n) vice president (of a club or organization, organisation); ED * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (te-form) 慌てる 【あわてる】 (v1,vi) (1) to become confused (disconcerted, disorganized, disorganised); to be flustered; to panic; (2) to be in a hurry; to rush; (P); EP * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (plain, past) 引き留める 【ひきとめる】 (v1,vt) to detain; to check; to restrain; ED 【孝平】「副会長の言うことは正しいけどさ」 Kouhei: What you're saying is one hundred percent true. 【孝平】「でも、俺はやるとは言ってないからな」 Kouhei: But, I didn't say I'd do it, did I. 【瑛里華】「そうねぇ。でもあなたは、もう生徒会の役員なのよ」 Erika: That's true, but you're a student council staff member. 【瑛里華】「この意味がわかるわよね？」 Erika: You know what that means, right? 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... わかりません、とは言えない雰囲気。 * 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA * ません (exp) (pol) suffix used to negate a verb in the non-past tense; ; KD * とは言え 【とはいえ】 (conj) (uk) though; although; be that as it may; nonetheless; ; KD * 雰囲気 【ふんいき】 (n) atmosphere (e.g. musical); mood; ambience; ambiance; (P); EP 【孝平】「……気が向いたらな」 Kouhei: Maybe if I feel like it. 【瑛里華】「上等よ」 Erika: Excellent. そう言って、副会長は極上のスマイルを浮かべる。 Saying that, she gives me her first rate smile. ……面倒なことになったな。 Well, this is troubling. まあいい。 Oh well. 気が向いたらと言っただけで、快諾はしていないのだ。 I said "if I feel like it", but the truth is she thinks I've agreed to do it. 【白】「あ、あの」 Shiro: Ah... um... 【白】「が、がんばってください！」 Shiro: P- please try your best! ふと、白ちゃんが手を差し出した。 Shiro extends her hopes to me. 激励の握手でもしてくれるのか？ Is my help really required here? 【孝平】「なんだか照れるな」 Kouhei: Well this is awkward. 【白】「？」 Shiro: Nn? 【白】「その、大したものじゃなくて、すみません」 Shiro: It's... not important, I'm sorry. ……。 ... 豆大福を手渡されただけだった。 Kiriha Selection Four 昼休み。 Noon during recess. 春の陽気が、教室を適温に保っている。 Spring's nice weather keeps the classroom at a moderate temperature. ほどよく腹も満たされ、後は寝るだけという状態。 That plus the fact that I just ate a huge lunch, and all I want to do is sleep. クラスメイトたちのしゃべる声が、耳に心地いい……。 All around me is the sound of my classmates chattering. ……。 ... 【？？】「みゃあ」 ???: Nyaa... …………ん？ ...... mm? 明らかに人間ではない声がして、俺は起き上がった。 Barely able to hear that sound, I stand up. そして、窓の外を見る。 I walk over to the window and peer out. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 【黒猫】「みゃあ」 Black Cat: Nyaaa... 中庭には、紅瀬さんがいた。 Out in the courtyard, I can see Kiriha. その足下に、小さな黒猫。 There's a little black cat at her feet. 【桐葉】「……ふ」 Kiriha: Heh... 笑って……いるのか？ Is she... smiling? ここからではよく見えない。 I can't see very well from here. 【孝平】「紅瀬さ……」 Kirha: Kuze-sa... 声をかけようとして、やめた。 I'm about to raise my voice, but then I stop. 猫を驚かせてしまうかもしれない。 I might startle the cat. 猫が驚く→猫逃げる→犯人は俺→紅瀬さん怒る。 The cat startles -> The cat runs -> Kiriha gets mad. その図式だけはなんとしてでも避けたかった。 That's a sequence of events I'd rather avoid. 【黒猫】「みゃっ」 Black Cat: Nya... 紅瀬さんの足にまとわりついていた猫が、トコトコと歩き出した。 The cat circles her, nuzzling her legs, then heads off at a quick trot. その後を追うようにして、紅瀬さんも歩いていく。 Kuze-san sets off at a quick pace to follow it. どこに行くんだろう。 Where the heck are they headed? あっちは本敷地だ。 Off the main grounds, I guess. 【瑛里華】「本敷地に行ってることはわかってるの。でも情報はそれだけ」 Erika: I know that she heads off the school grounds. But that's the extend of what I've gathered. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 一瞬考えてから、俺は急いで After a second of hesitation, I hurry out of the classroom. 【孝平】「あれ？」 Kouhei: What the? ダッシュで中庭に来てみたものの、すでに紅瀬さんの姿はなかった。 I blast out the doors into the courtyard, but Kiriha is already long gone. 【黒猫】「にゃー」 Black Cat: Nyaa~ ……が、かすかに猫の鳴き声がする。 But, I hear the meow of a cat in the distance. まだそんなに遠くには行ってないのかもしれない。 She can't be that far away then. さて、どうする。 Now then, what to do. 急げば追いつけるかも。 I can probably overtake her if I hurry. でも、追いついてどうするんだ？ But what do I do when I catch up to her? 彼女の秘密の場所を暴くのか？ Do I expose her secret? 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 深く考えるのはやめよう。 I stop thinking about it so carefully. 紅瀬さんだって、ただ単に散歩してるだけかもしれない。 Maybe she's just going for a stroll. だったらちょっと様子を見に行くくらい、問題ないだろう。 If I just go for a peek, maybe it will turn out to be nothing. 【孝平】「よしっ」 Kouhei: Okay. そんな言い訳めいた思いと好奇心を抱えながら、俺は本敷地へと向かった。 With that excuse in mind, I endulge my own curiosity and set off after her. 【孝平】「って、いねえし」 Kouhei: But... she's gone. 結局、ここに来るまでに紅瀬さんを見つけることはできなかった。 After all that deliberation, she's not even here. 噴水の前に立ち、ぐるりと周囲を見渡す。 I stand in front of the fountain, doing a big three-sixty scanning the campus for her. そこに人の気配はない。 There's no sign of her. 生ぬるい春風が通り過ぎていくだけだ。 A light spring breeze plays over me. ……途中で森の中に入ったのか？ Did she head into the forest? それとも、もともとこっちに向かっていなかったのか？ Or was she not even heading in this direction in the first place? 【？？】「だーれだ♪」 ???: Who is it?♪ 【孝平】「うぉっ！」 Kouhei: What the! 突然背後から目隠しされ、俺は悲鳴をあげた。 Suddenly, someone covers my eyes from behind, and I let out a shriek. それまで、まったく人の気配がなかったからだ。 That ends my search... I've definately lost her now. 【孝平】「や、やめてくださいっ」 Kouhei: P- please stop it. 【？？】「うっふふ～っ」 ???: Eh hehe... 【？？】「当ててくれるまで放さないんだから☆」 ???: Until you manage to guess it, I'm not letting you go! 当てるも何も、この声はまぎれもなくあの人だ。 There's little need to guess, the voice can only belong to one person. 【孝平】「やめてくださいよ、会長っ」 Kouhei: Please stop, President. 【？？】「ブブー。は・ず・れ♪」 ???: Wrong! 【？？】「大当たりだろうが」 ???: He got it right, actually. 【？？】「うあ」 ???: Uwaa... 急に手が外され、視界が明るくなる。 The hands are pulled away quickly, clearing my vision. 振り返ると、そこには案の定、会長と東儀先輩がいた。 Looking back over my shoulder, just as I thought, it's the President and Tougi-sempai. 【伊織】「あーあ。バレちゃった」 Iori: Ahh... I was figured out. 会長は心底残念そうにつぶやいた。 The president looks saddened to the very core of his being by that outcome. というか、バレないとでも思ったのか？ Wait, did he really think I was going to be able to tell? 【孝平】「何してるんですか」 Kouhei: What are you two doing? 【伊織】「何って、デート中に決まってるだろう」 Iori: What do you think... Collecting data. 【征一郎】「監督生室で打ち合わせをしていたんだ」 Seiichirou: Arranging a meeting at the Prefect's Building. 会長の台詞を遮るようにして、東儀先輩は言った。 Interrupting the President's explanation, Tougi-sempai says that. 【征一郎】「支倉は？」 Seichiirou: And you? 【孝平】「俺は、その……」 Kouhei: I was... uh... そうだ。 Oh, wait. もしかすると、東儀先輩たちなら知ってるかもしれない。 That's right, maybe they saw her. 【孝平】「あの、ここらへんに黒髪の女の子いませんでした？」 Kouhei: Um... have you seen a girl with black haired pass by here? 【征一郎】「黒髪？」 Seiichirou: Black hair? 【孝平】「はい。ロングで、こう、スラッとしてて」 Kouhei: Yes. It's really long hair, and she's slender. 【孝平】「たぶん黒猫と一緒にいたと思うんですが」 Kouhei: There may have been a black cat with her. 【征一郎】「……黒猫」 Seiichirou: ... a black cat. 【孝平】「ええ。同じクラスの、紅瀬桐葉って人なんですけど」 Kouhei: Yes... she's in the same class as me, Kuze Kiriha is her name. 【伊織】「紅瀬ちゃんがどうかしたの？」 Iori: What did Kuze-chan do this time? ──紅瀬ちゃん。 ... Kuze-chan. たぶんその時の俺は、ものすごく奇妙な顔をしていたと思う。 If I could look at myself right now, I'd probably have a heck of an expression on right now. 【征一郎】「知り合いか？」 Seiichirou: Is she an acquaintance of yours? 【伊織】「あんな美人を知らないヤツなんてモグリだよ」 Iori: There isn't a single warm blooded male that doesn't know such a beautiful girl. 【伊織】「ねえ支倉君？」 Iori: Right, Hasekura-kun? ……まさか。 Right...... 俺の中で、さまざまな疑惑が芽生える。 Inside me, various worries begin to grow. まさか、まさかまさかまさか── No way... no way no way no way... the president didn't... drink her blood?? 【伊織】「へえ、珍しいな」 Iori: Hee... how unusual. 【伊織】「ははは、支倉君もそういう顔する時あるんだ」 Iori: Hahaha... so Hasekura-kun can make that kind of face too sometimes. 【征一郎】「伊織、からかうな」 Seiichirou: Iori, don't tease him like that. 【伊織】「ああ、ごめんごめん」 Iori: Ah... sorry sorry. 小さく笑ってから、会長は俺を見た。 The president stares at me with a small smile. 【伊織】「俺は、彼女に指一本触れたことがないよ」 Iori: Don't worry, I didn't lay a single finger on her. 【伊織】「そう言えば安心かな？」 Iori: Does that give you any peace of mind? 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... なんと返事していいかわからなくて、俺は曖昧な角度でうなずいてみせた。 Hearing his unusually serious voice tell me that straight out, I give a nod. 安心。 I'm relieved. ……したんだろうな、きっと。 He didn't hurt her. Probably. 【伊織】「支倉君は、彼女みたいな子がタイプなのかい？」 Iori: Are girls like her your type? 【孝平】「は？」 Kouhei: Excuse me? 話が飛躍した。 This conversation just totally shifted gears. 会長は試すような目で俺を見る。 The president's eyes look like he's testing me. 【伊織】「だって、あれほどの美人は他の学校にもいなかったろう？」 Iori: After all, I doubt there's another girl that beautiful in the entire school, right? 【孝平】「それはまあ、そうかもしれませんけど」 Kouhei: That's... I guess so, yeah. ……。 ... いや、本当にそうかもしれない。 Well, actually, yeah, it is true. 副会長も相当な美人だけど、紅瀬さんは、なんというか……。 The vice president is incredibly beautiful too, but... Kuze-san is... how do I express it... 【伊織】「隙がないというか、完成されてる美しさだよね、彼女」 Iori: She's got a kind of flawless, perfect sort of beauty about her, doesn't she. 【伊織】「あれほど独特な雰囲気を持った子は、そういないな」 Iori: Girls with that particularly quality, they don't exist on this world. そう、それだ。 That... that's right. なぜか妙に納得してしまった。 Why do I have this strange sort of understanding? 俺はこれまでの転校人生を通して、いろんなタイプの女の子を見てきた。 I've seen just about every single type of girl in existance during my life as a perpetually transferring student. 目立ちたがり屋な子、委員長タイプの子、強気な子。 The girl who likes to show off, the girl who always has to lead everything, the rich girl who has everything. 人と接するのが苦手な子、引っ込み思案な子、集団行動が苦手な子。 The shy girl, the reserved girl, the girl who has to do everything different. でも、紅瀬さんはどのタイプとも違う。 But Kuze-san is different. 周囲と馴れ合うことをせず、徹底的に孤高を貫いている。 It's almost like she isn't even aware of her environment... that's how aloof she is. なのに、なぜか目立つ。 And yet, why does she stand out? 教室の隅で、その存在が際立っている。 In the back corner of the classroom behind me, her presence is very prominant in my mind. つい目を向けずにはいられなくなる──。 I can't help but to look at her..., to think about her... 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 【孝平】「それで、質問の続きですが」 Kouhei: Anyway, I never really got an answer to my question. 【伊織】「ああ、なんだっけ？」 Iori: Ah... what was it again? 東儀先輩は会長を制し、一歩踏み出した。 Tougi-sempai holds out a hand to hold the president back, and takes a step forward. 【征一郎】「支倉の言うような女子生徒なら、俺たちは見ていない」 Seiichirou: Neither of us has seen a girl fitting the description that you gave us. ……やっぱりか。 Ah well. こっちの方に行ったと思ったけど、俺の勘違いだったのかもしれない。 I was pretty sure she was headed in this direction, but I suppose I could have guessed incorrectly. それとも……。 Or maybe... 【瑛里華】「風紀委員が何度か尾行したけど、いつも撒かれちゃうみたい」 Erika: The Public Morals Committee has tried to tail her many times, but she always manages to shake them. ……まさかな。 ... no way. 【征一郎】「ところで」 Seiichirou: By the way. 【征一郎】「その子、黒猫と一緒にいると言ったか？」 Seiichirou: That girl, you said she was with a black cat? 【孝平】「はい。俺が見かけた時はそうでした」 Kouhei: That's correct. When I last saw her, she was. 【征一郎】「そうか……」 Seiichirou: I see... 【孝平】「？」 Kouhei: Mm? 東儀先輩は、神妙なまなざしを地面に落とした。 Tougi-semapi looks at the ground with a quiet, almost meek expression. どうしたんだろう？。 What the hell is going on? Kiriha Selection Five 授業が終わり、教室棟から寮へと向かう。 After class, I head from the school building towards the dorms. 街灯が点いているとはいえ、少々寂しい道のりだ。 Despite the street lights, its a lonely journey. 夕方だからまだいいものの、夜の一人歩きはちょっと怖いかもしれない。 It's only evening, so it's still okay, but I hate walking alone at night. ……。 ... しかも、けっこう長い。 Man, this is a long walk. 巡回バスが出たらみんな喜ぶと思う。 I bet everyone would be delighted if we contracted a bus to make rounds around the campus. 特に遅刻常習犯。 Especially those guilty of repeatedly coming home after curfew. そう生徒会に提案してみようか？と思ったが、財務担当の冷ややかな I think to myself 'I wonder if I should propose this to the student council?', but the guy in charge of financial affairs is pretty cold hearted. 顔が思い浮かんだのでやめた。 The image of his face in my mind makes me quit before I even begin. まあ、月とのんびり追いかけっこするのも悪くない。 Oh well... walking down this road with the moon as my carefree partner overhead isn't all bad. 無事、ゴールに到着。 I arrive at my goal safely. ささやかな達成感とともに、何気なく寮を見上げると。 With a small sense of relief, I raise my eyes to look at the dorm. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 見知った顔と目が合った。 There's a face I know. ２階の部屋から、紅瀬さんがこちらを見下ろしていたのだ。 She's looking down from a second story window at me. あそこは談話室か？ Isn't that the lounge? 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 思わず、手を振ってみたり。 I wave to her. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: 反応なし。 No reaction at all. 今度は手を振りながらジャンプしてみたり。 This time I try jumping and waving my arms wildly. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 駄目か。 This is the definition of futility. ここでバック転でも披露できればいいのだが、生憎そのスキルはない A backwards handspring display might work, but sadly I lack the skills. 俺は諦めて、ひとまず玄関へと急いだ。 Abandoning my efforts, I head into the dorms. 【孝平】「よう」 Kouhei: Yo. 談話室に入り、俺は窓際にいた紅瀬さんへと近寄った。 Entering the lounge, I walk over to Kuze-san's window residing form. 【桐葉】「こんにちは」 Kiriha: Good evening. 相変わらず素っ気ない。 Curt as usual. こっちは走ってきたというのに。 She walks towards me. いや別に、走る理由などないのだが。 Not that it bothers me, but I'm not really sure why she's coming my way. 【孝平】「何してるんだ？」 Kouhei: What's up? 【桐葉】「何も」 Kiriha: Nothing. 視線は、窓の外を向いている。 She turns to look out the window. 寮の玄関を見下ろしているのだろうか。 Is she keeping watch over the entrance of the dorms? 見ててそこまでおもしろいものとは思えない。 I doubt there's anything interesting out there. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 談話室には、珍しく誰もいない。 Also, strangely enough, there's no one in the lounge. いつもは取り合いになるテレビも、静寂を保っている。 There's usually people struggling over what channel to keep the television on, but instead there's only silence. ……。 ... しかし、静かだ。 What is going on? 耳が痛くなるくらい静かだ。 It's so quiet, it almost hurts my ears. 彼女には、この沈黙をどうにかしようという気はないのか？ Why do I get the feeling she's responsible for this? 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... まったくもってなさそうだ。 In fact, it's almost certain. と、諦めかけた瞬間、紅瀬さんはくるりと俺の方を向いた。 She turns back to me as I think. 【桐葉】「ねえ」 Kiriha: Hey... あ、しゃべった。 Woah, she talked. 【孝平】「なんだ？」 Kouhei: What's up? 少し嬉しくなって、俺は身を乗り出した。 As cheerfully as I can, I reply while taking a step towards her. すると、紅瀬さんはわずかに眉根を寄せる。 When I do, Kuze-san raises her eyebrows. 【桐葉】「どうしてこっちを見ているのかしら？」 Kiriha: Why are you staring at me? 見てたか？……見てたな。 Was I staring? I guess I was. 【孝平】「いや、だってさ」 Kouhei: Um... well, you know... 【孝平】「ここ、談話室だろ？」 Kouhei: This is the lounge, right? 【桐葉】「……？」 Kiriha: ...? 【桐葉】「ええ」 Kiriha: Yes. 【孝平】「談話する部屋だから談話室だろ？」 Kouhei: A lounge is a room where people have conversations. 【孝平】「だったら、談話しなきゃいけないんじゃないかと思ってさ」 Kouhei: So I figured... I should probably start one. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: .. 理解不能、といった顔だ。 Her expression is one of utter incomprehension. だんだん表情の変化がわかるようになってきたぞ。 But slowly, her expression morphs into one of understanding. 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: I see. 【桐葉】「言われてみれば確かにそうね」 Kiriha: I suppose that's true. 【孝平】「だろ」 Kouhei: Right? 【孝平】「だから、ここはひとつ俺と」 Kouhei: And, since there's just you and me... 俺と談話してみないか？ "Would you like to talk to me?"... is the unsaid completion to my sentence. などと冗談ぽく言おうとした I should probably say something witty about now. その時、 At that moment... ばたんっ *pattering footsteps* 【かなで】「まいどーーーっ！」 Kanade: Explosion! 【孝平】「わっ！」 Kouhei: Uwaa~ はりきって登場してきたのは、かなでさんだった。 With her usual violent entrance, it's Kanade-san. 【かなで】「あっれー。こーへーときりきりだ」 Kanade: Hrm~? It's Kouhei and Kirikiri. 【かなで】「なになに？　なんの悪だくみ？」 Kanade: What's this? What kind of sinister plans are being concocted? 【孝平】「いきなり入ってきて決め付けないでください」 Kouhei: Please don't just bust into people's conversations like that. 【かなで】「えへへー」 Kanade: Eheheh... 【かなで】「やっほ！　きりきり！」 Kanade: Yoohoo! Kirikiri! 【桐葉】「こんにちは」 Kiriha: Good evening. 軽く会釈してから、紅瀬さんは俺を一瞥した。 Giving her a small nod, Kuze-san glances at me. 【桐葉】「よかったわね、談話相手が現れて」 Kiriha: Aren't you happy, a conversation partner has appeared. 【孝平】「……まあな」 Kouhei: I suppose so. そりゃまあ、確かにそうなんだけど。 I wanted to talk to you, though. 【かなで】「あ、ごめん。もしかして邪魔しちゃった？」 Kanade: Ah, my bad. Did I maybe interrupt something important? 【孝平】「何がですか」 Kouhei: What would that be? 【かなで】「えー。だってぇー」 Kanade: Eh... well, you know... かなでさんは、思わせぶりな表情で俺と紅瀬さんを見る。 Kanade-san looks at Kuze-san and I with a sly expression. もしかして、思いっきり誤解されてないか？ Kanade-san appears to be misunderstanding this situation with all her might. 【孝平】「かなでさん、違いますって」 Kouhei: Kanade-san, I'm afraid you're mistaken. 【孝平】「別にそんなんじゃ」 Kouhei: This isn't anything like that. 【かなで】「あれでしょ？　きりきりの悪事を暴いてるんだよね？」 Kanade: Isn't it? Is Kirikiri about to confess all her wicked deeds? 【孝平】「は？」 Kouhei: What? 俺はぽかんと口を開けた。 My mouth hangs open, flabbergasted. 【かなで】「しらばっくれても駄目だよっ。遅刻撲滅キャンペーン名誉会長殿っ」 Kanade: Don't play dumb, Mister Honorary President of the Lateness Extermination Campaign. ……その件か。 Oh, that. 【かなで】「で、どーなの？　ホシは吐いたわけ？」 Kanade: So, how goes it? Did she give up the goods? 【孝平】「人聞きの悪いことを言わないでくださいよ」 Kouhei: Like all people, she's presumed innocent until proven guilty. さすが風紀委員、情報が早い。 News spreads around the Public Morals Committee members fast. だが、本人の目の前でそんなこと言われても。 And also, saying such things directly in front of the person in question... 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 横顔辺りに視線を感じた。 I can feel her eyes burning into me, suspicious. 違う。 No, wait. そうじゃないんだ。 That's not it. 俺は何も企んじゃいない。 I'm not scheming anything against you. だが、今更大げさに否定するのも、かえって嘘っぽくなる気がした。 But, if I voice such a strong denial, it would only make her more suspicious. 【かなで】「ふっふっふ」 Kanade: Hehehe... 【かなで】「きりきり、今度こそ御用だーっ。覚悟しろーっ」 Kanade: Kirikiri, you're done for! Confess! 【孝平】「ちょっと、かなでさん」 Kouhei: Wait, Kanade-san. 【かなで】「現行犯逮捕して、おでこに風紀シール貼ってやるーっ」 Kanade: If I catch you red handed, I'm going to pound ten morality seals onto your forehead! 【桐葉】「……ふ」 Kiriha: Hmph. 【桐葉】「それはどうかしらね」 Kiriha: So what? 【かなで】「おおっとー！　敵は余裕のスマイル！」 Kanade: Woah! The enemy has a composed smile! 【かなで】「大胆不敵だよ！　恐れ知らずだよ！　魔性のオンナだよ！」 Kanade: The audacity! She has no fear! She's the original Satan! 【かなで】「じゃっ！　こーへー、後はよろしく♪」 Kanade: Well then! Kouhei, I'll leave everything else to you. 【孝平】「あっ」 Kouhei: Um.... ばたんっ……。 *pattering footsteps* 何もかもを投げっぱなしにして、かなでさんは出ていってしまった。 After coming in and stirring up the somber room for a moment, she's once more gone. 【桐葉】「……ふぅ」 Kiriha: Hrmph. 紅瀬さんが小さくため息をつく。 Kuze-san gives a small sigh. 困る。 Damn it. あんな話を振った後で二人きりにされるのは、かなり困る。 She manages to bring up such a sensitive subject, then just leaves me here. ばたんっ *pattering footsteps* 【かなで】「失礼しまーーす！」 Kanade: Pardon me! 【孝平】「わっ！」 Kouhei: Uwa! 【孝平】「なんなんですか、もう」 Kouhei: What is it this time? Geez... 【かなで】「あの、今私と同じ人がここに来ませんでしたか？」 Kanade: Um, have you seen a girl who looks exactly like me who just came here? 【孝平】「は？　……来ましたけど？」 Kouhei: What? 意味がわからん。 I have no idea what she's saying. するとかなでさんは、ニヤリと微笑んだ。 She smiles broadly. 【かなで】「どうやらその子、今年のミス修智館優勝候補らしいぞ☆」 Kanade: Apparently, that's the girl who won this year's "Who Looks The Most Like The Dorm Leader" contest☆! 【孝平】「帰って寝ろ」 Kouhei: Get out of here and go to sleep. ばたんっ *pattering footsteps* 【孝平】「やれやれ……」 Kouhei: Well, that's over. 俺はため息をついた。 I give out a sigh as well. とりあえず、今日もかなでさんは元気だということだけは了解した。 Well, I can say the very least that Kanade-san is full of energy. そしてその元気の塊がいなくなった後は、より部屋の静けさが際立つ。 With that little bundle of energy gone once more, the room is conspicuously serene. ……。 ... 紅瀬さんの方をちらりと見る。 The remaining girl here glances at me fleetingly. さっきと同じ姿勢で、窓の外を見つめていた。 Then she goes back to her traditional posture, staring out the window. 【孝平】「あのさ……」 Kouhei: You know... 話しかけようと思った。 I start to talk. 主に、遅刻撲滅キャンペーンのこととかいろいろ。 I suppose I should start by explaining the whole Lateness Extermination Campaign thing. だけど。 But... 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... いったい、その黒い瞳に何を映しているのか。 All I can think about is what is reflected in those deep, black pupils. 少なくとも、もう俺の方に意識が向いていないことだけはわかる。 Somehow, I don't even think she's aware that I exist. ここではない、どこか別の場所に向いているのだ。 I don't think her consciousness is on this plane of existence, but rather off in another world. それがわかったから、声をかけることができなかった。 Knowing that, I can't even begin to talk. Kiriha Selection Six 【数学教師】「じゃあ次の問題は、出席番号１７番」 Math Teacher: Alright then, the next question is number seventeen. 【クラスメイトＡ】「うがっ」 Classmate A: Augh. 【数学教師】「うがっ、じゃない。ほら、前に出てやってみろ」 Math Teacher: Not 'augh'. Look, just do it like we did before. 【クラスメイトＡ】「はーい」 Classmate A: Oka~ay. 数学の授業が滞りなく過ぎていく。 Math class seems to stagnate, as though time isn't even passing at all. カリカリとシャーペンが動く音。 The crisp sound of mechanical pencils scribbling on papers fills the room. 眠気を誘う、読経のような先生の声。 The voice of the teacher is like sutra chanting, calling me towards the dream land. 【司】「……俺、今日当てられそうな雰囲気」 Tsukasa: I really like atmosphere today. 【孝平】「かもな」 Kouhei: I guess. 【司】「寝てるから、いないって言っといてくれ」 Tsukasa: I'm going to sleep, so cover for me if he asks me anything. 言えるわけねえ。 That's not really possible, but okay. しかし、司は机に突っ伏した後、ものの数秒で寝息を立て始めた。 That doesn't stop Tsukasa from falling into a deep state of dreaming seconds after his head hits the desk, though. 後のことは自己責任だぞ。 What happens to you after this is on your head, Tsukasa. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 俺は、ちらりと教室のドアを見た。 I flicker my glance over to the classroom door. 紅瀬さんはまだ来ない。 Kuze-san didn't bother showing up again today. もう四時間目も終わろうとしているのに、一向に来る気配を見せない。 It's fourth block, and she has yet to show her face even once today. こりゃ遅刻じゃなく、欠席か？ She's upgrading from lateness to total non-attendance, huh. いつものこととはいえ、なぜか今日は背後の空席が気になる。 It's an everyday occurrence... so I wonder why the vacancy behind me is bothering me so much. ……。 ... 副会長から、あんな指令を受けてしまったからだろうか。 Is it because I took those orders from the Vice President? 遅刻撲滅キャンペーンなんて、俺にはどうでもいいことなのに。 I still have no idea what I'm going to do about this 'Lateness Extermination Campaign' thing. 【数学教師】「こら！　八幡平！」 Math Teacher: Hey! Hachimandaira! 【司】「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa: Zzz... ……すまん。友よ。 ... my bad. 結局、ホームルームが終わっても紅瀬さんは現れなかった。 Even after homeroom is over, Kuze-san still hasn't shown up. 家主のいない机が、妙に寂しく見える。 The empty desk looks strangely lonesome. 【陽菜】「来なかったね、紅瀬さん」 Haruna: Kuze-san didn't come today, I see. 陽菜が俺の顔をのぞき込む。 Haruna looks at me with a careful expression. 【孝平】「ああ、そうだな」 Kouhei: So it seems. 【陽菜】「でも、大丈夫だと思うよ」 Haruna: But, I think she'll be okay. 【陽菜】「去年も出席日数はギリギリ足りてたみたいだし」 Haruna: She barely managed to scrape together the minimum attendance last year as well. 【孝平】「へえ」 Kouhei: I see... 確かにそういうとこ、ぬかりはなさそうだ。 Now that she mentions it, I can see that happening. 最低限やることやってれば文句ないでしょ？　みたいな。 What's that saying about doing the absolute minimum being admirable? Something like that. 【陽菜】「ふふふ」 Haruna: Hehehe... 【陽菜】「大変だね、孝平くん」 Haruna: Sounds pretty tough, Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「何が？」 Kouhei: What does? 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんから聞いたよ。あれ」 Haruna: I heard from Onee-chan. That. 【孝平】「あれ？」 Kouhei: What? 【陽菜】「えっと……なんだっけ」 Haruna: Um... what was it. 【陽菜】「ほら、その、えっと」 Haruna: The... um... well... you know... 【孝平】「がんばれ」 Kouhei: Keep trying. 【陽菜】「あの、だからその、なんとかキャンペーン……」 Haruna: The... um... that campaign thing... 【孝平】「もっとがんばれ！」 Kouhei: Almost there! 【陽菜】「ううぅ」 Haruna: Uuuuu.... 【陽菜】「ううううぅぅ〜ん」……。 Haruna: Uuuuuuuuuuu~n. 【陽菜】「ま、いっか」 Haruna: Well, whatever, it's fine. 【孝平】「いいのかよ」 Kouhei: Is it really fine? 【陽菜】「なんかほら、捕まえるんでしょ？」 Haruna: You know... you're going to arrest her? 【陽菜】「しゃーって」 Haruna: *shyaaa* (grabbing sound) 【孝平】「熊が鮭を？」 Kouhei: Like a bear catching salmon? 【陽菜】「もう、違うってば」 Haruna: Come on, you know what I'm talking about. 【陽菜】「孝平くんが、サボリ魔を」 Haruna: You and the Lateness Demon... 【孝平】「あー」 Kouhei: Ah... かなでさんから伝わったのか。 So Kanade-san did tell everyone. 俺の知らないところで、話が一人歩きしている気がしないでもない。 I can't be positive of that, but the story didn't grow legs and spread itself around. 【孝平】「別に捕まえるとか、そんなんじゃないけどな」 Kouhei: I'm not exactly going to arrest her... 【陽菜】「そうなんだ」 Haruna: I see. 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんは、江戸始まって以来の捕物帳だって言ってたけど」 Haruna: Onee-chan says its been an unsolved case since the beginning of time. 【孝平】「どんなだよ」 Kouhei: Only a little bit of an exaggeration. 俺はため息をついた。 I heave a sigh. そんな華々しい活躍を期待されても困る。 They expect great things out of me... quite troubling. どっちかというと俺は、この件に関しては消極的なのだ。 To be honest, I don't really want to do it. そりゃ、興味がないわけではないけど。 I am at least curious as to where she goes off to though... 【黒猫】「みゃあ」 Black Cat: Nyaa~ ……？ ...? 俺は立ち上がり、窓の外を見た。 I stand up and peer out the window. 【黒猫】「みゃあ」 Black Cat: Nyaa~ あの黒猫は……。 That black cat is... たぶん、この前紅瀬さんと一緒にいた猫だ。 The same black cat I always see with Kuze-san... probably. まるで誰かを呼んでいるかのように、小さく鳴き続けている。 As though it's calling out for someone, it continues it's plaintive cries. 【陽菜】「あ、珍しい。黒猫だ」 Haruna: Ah, how rare. A black cat. 【陽菜】「ここらへんでは見ない子だけど、どこから来たのかな？」？」 Haruna: Stray cats are a rare sight around here... I wonder where it came from? 黒猫は、ずっとこちらを見上げている。 The cat continues to scan the upper story of the building. 紅瀬さんを待っているのか？…。 I wonder if it's looking for Kuze-san? …。 ... 【孝平】「陽菜、俺、ちょっと先行くわ」 Kouhei: Haruna, I'm going to go for a bit. 【陽菜】「あ、うん」 Haruna: Ah... okay. 【陽菜】「がんばってね」 Haruna: Good luck. 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: Thanks. 何をがんばるのかわからないが、俺は鞄を取り、急いで教室を出た。 I'm not sure what she's wishing me good look for, but I take up my school bag quickly and sprint out the door of the classroom. 【孝平】「は　つ…は　つ」…」 Kouhei: Haa... haa... 【黒猫】「みゃあ」 Black Cat: Nyaa... 意外なことに、黒猫はずっとその場所にいた。 Surprisingly enough, the black cat is still where I saw it from the window. 俺が着く頃には、とっくにいなくなっているかと思っていたのだが。 I was certain it'd be long gone by the time I got out to it. 【孝平】「……おい、残念なお知らせだ」 Kouhei: Hey... cat, I have bad news for you. 【孝平】「今日はご主人様は留守だぞ」 Kouhei: Your person didn't come to school today. 小声で話しかけてみたもの、黒猫は当然なにも答えない。 I whisper that to the cat, though naturally it doesn't reply. ただじっと俺を見つめている。 It only stares at me intently. 腹でも減っているのか？ Is it looking a bit thinner than before? そうは言っても、もちろんキャットフードなど常備しているわけもなく。 I say that, but its not like I have any cat food on hand to help out. 売店に餌になりそうなものなんかあったっけ？ I wonder if there's anyplace around that I could buy it some food. などと考えていると、黒猫は突然てくてくと歩き出した。 While I'm trying to think, the black cat turns abruptly and begins to walk away. 【孝平】「あ、こら」 Kouhei: Ah, hey. 【黒猫】「みゃあ」 Black Cat: Nyaa. どこに行くんだろう。 I wonder where it's going? 俺はしばらく、黒猫の行方を目で追っていた。 I stand there for a second, tracing it's likely path with my eyes. あっちは…。 It's heading for... …。 ... 本敷地だ。 The woods. 【黒猫】「みゃあ」 Black Cat: Myaa. 結局、ついて来てしまった。 So here I am. 【孝平】「お前んち、こらへんにあるのか？」？」 Kouhei: Hey... where are you heading? …。 ... …。 ... もちろん無視だ。 Naturally, it ignores me. しかし、やけにのんびりペースで歩くんだな。 It just continues to walk at a very leisurely pace. 俺の歩調に合わせてるのだろうか？ Is it going at the same pace as me? ……なわけないか。 No way, right? 【孝平】「おーい、どこに行くんだよ」 Kouhei: Hee~ey... where are you going? 猫に誘われて森を目指すなんて、まるでお伽話だ。 A black cat luring me into a forest... what kind of fairy tale is this? 金髪碧眼の美少女ならまだしも、俺じゃ主人公には役者不足だろうけど。 The cat might turn out to be a blonde haired, blue eyed beautiful woman, but I'm not cut out to be the main character of this tale. 黒猫は、さらに奥へと進む。 The cat goes deeper into the forest. 【孝平】「おーい…」…」 Kouhei: Heeyy... 勾配が急になるにつれて、だんだん不安になってきた。 As the incline gets more precipitous, so does my unease increase. 空が茜色に染まり、草木の色が少しずつ濃くなっていく。 As the sky is dyed a deep, angry red, the foliage around me gets darker as well. 風でざわめく木々。々。 A wind stirs through the trees. 湿り気を帯びた土の匂い。 The smell of wet earth is all around me. 先を行く一匹の黒猫。 The cat is always just ahead of me, leading me further on. お伽話を通り越して、今にもホラーなＢＧＭが流れそうだ。 This has gone beyond a fairy tale, its more like a horror movie at this point. ばさばさばさばさっ *dry rustling* 【孝平】「うわっ」 Kouhei: Oh shi... 見たこともないような大きな鳥が、すぐそばを横切る。 I feel like a huge bird that I couldn't see just passed by, stirring up the leaves. 食われるかと思った。 I'm going to get eaten. 別にもう、これ以上先に行く必要はないんじゃないか？ I probably shouldn't go any further. 日が落ちたら、こは真っ暗になるだろう。 Day has fallen, and soon it will be totally dark. そうなったら、軽い遭難気分に浸れること間違いなしだ。 If that happens, this foreboding atmosphere might become more than just atmosphere. でも…。 But... …。 ... 【黒猫】「みゃ」 Black Cat: Nya... ちらり、と黒猫が俺を振り返る。 The cat glances back at me. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... まあ、一応こも学校の敷地内だ。 Oh well, I'm still on the school premises. いざとなったら、きっと誰かが来てくれるだろう。 If worst comes to worst, I'm sure someone will come rescue me. たぶん。 Probably. 【孝平】「は　つ…は　つ」…」 Kouhei: Haa... haa... それから約１５分ほど歩いただろうか。 I've been walking for fifteen minutes now. 森の小径を抜けると、いきなり視界が開けた。 The forest path ends, and suddenly my field of vision is clear. 【孝平】「わ…」…」 Kouhei: Woah... いつのまに、こんな高いところまで来ていたのか。 Has this high-up place always been here at our school? 目の前には草原が広がっている。 Before my eyes, a grass covered plain spreads out in front of me. なだらかな坂の向こうには、一面の大海原が見渡せた。 * なだらか (adj-na,n) gently-sloping; gentle; easy; ; KD * 坂の 【ばんの】 Banno (s) NA * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (volitional) 向く 【むく】 (v5k) (1) to face; (2) to turn toward; (3) to be suited to; to be fit for; (P); EP * 一面の 【いちめんの】 (n) (1) one face; one surface; (2) the whole surface; (3) one aspect; one side; (n,n-adv) (4) (on) the other hand; (5) one broad, flat object; (6) front page; (P); ED * 大海原 【おおうなばら】 (n) the ocean; the great deep; ED * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (potential or imperative) 見渡す 【みわたす】 (v5s,vt) to look out over; to survey (scene); to take an extensive view of; (P); EP 遠くで、赤みがかった水面がキラキラと輝く。 In the distance, the ocean sparkles with the reflected reddish hues of the burning of the setting sun. 強い潮風が吹き、煽られそうになった。 The smell of the salty sea breeze clings heavily to the air. まさかあの暗い道の奥に、こんな丘があるとは…。 To think that such a gloomy forest path would lead out onto such a beautiful little hidden grove like this... …。 ... …。 ... …。 ... しばらくその風景に見とれた。 I stand there in silence, taking in the scenery for a moment. 気づけば、黒猫がいなくなっている。 Suddenly I notice, the black cat is gone. 【孝平】「あれ？」？」 Kouhei: What the... さっきまでそこにいたのに。 I swear it was here a moment ago. 不思議に思って、周囲を見回すと──── Mystified, I scan my surroundings trying to find it again. 彼女が、いた。 When suddenly I realize... she is here. 緑の絨毯に腰を下ろし、潮風に黒髪をなびかせている。 Sitting on the lush verdant green carpet, her black hair dances in the salty breeze. なんでこんなところに？…。 Why is she here? …。 ... 遠くを見つめる瞳。 Her eyes are staring far off into the distance. 髪を押さえる細い指。 Her slender fingers go up to her head, holding down her free flying hair. きつく結ばれた唇。 * Possible inflected verb or adjective: (passive) 結ぶ 【むすぶ】 (v5b) (1) to tie; to bind; to link; (2) to bear (fruit); (P); EP * 唇 【くちびる】 (n) lips; (P); EP どこか寂しそうで、でもどこか穏やかに見える表情。 Her expression so lonely, yet somehow at peace as well. 教室の中では、決して見せることのない顔。 This is a side of her I've never seen in the classroom. …。 ... …。 ... 綺麗だ。 She's beautiful. しみじみとそう思った。 I think that with all my heart. その場から、にわかに動けなくなってしまうほど。 I'm terrified to even move, afraid I'll disturb the perfect scene in front of me. まばたきする一瞬も惜しいくらい。 I could never forgive myself if I did. 俺は馬鹿みたいに、目の前の彼女を見つめ続けていた。 So unable to do anything else, I simply stand here and stare at her like a simpleton. …。 ... …。 ... 【桐葉】「…？」…？」 Kiriha: ...? ふいに、目が合う。 In a single moment, our eyes meet. 俺も驚いたが、さすがの紅瀬さんも驚いているようだった。 The glance startles me, but amazingly Kuze-san is surprised as well. だが、すぐに元のクールフェイスに戻る。 But, her impassive face returns swiftly. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... さて、これはどうしたものか。 What do I do now? 意外なところで意外な人物に会うと、リアクションに困る。 Meeting an unexpected person in an unexpected place, her reaction could be problem. 邪魔しに来たと思われるのだけは避けたい。 I don't want to bother her. が、この状況はどう見ても、サボリ現場を押さえにきた生徒会の手先。 Yet, no matter how I look at this situation, I can't help but think I'm going to look like a pawn of the student council, trying to catch her in the act of skipping. しばし、「両者睨み合い」の時間が続く。 Frozen into inaction, we both just continue to stare at one another. …。 ... …。 ... 俺は仕方なく、一歩踏み出した。 Faced with the inevitability of the action, I finally start to walk towards her. 【孝平】「こんなとこでサボってたのか」 Kouhei: So this is where you go to skip. そう言うと、紅瀬さんは遠くへと視線を戻した。 Hearing me say that, she reverts her gaze to a far away spot on the horizon. 【桐葉】「そうね」 Kiriha: That's right. あっけなく認められてしまった。 Well, that was smooth. 今初めて、先生の気持ちがわかったような気がする。 I'm well aware of how she regards the teachers and all forms of authority. 紅瀬さんは、かなりやりづらいタイプの生徒だ。 I really shouldn't frame myself into the same bracket as them. 【桐葉】「貴方は、どうしてこに？」？」 Kiriha: Why are you here? 【孝平】「副会長様の命令で、風紀指導をしに来た」 Kouhei: I've come by decree of the Student Council Public Morals Committee. 【孝平】「と言ったらどうする」 Kouhei: ... well, that's what I'm supposed to say. すると紅瀬さんは、肩をすくめた。 Kuze-san shrugs at me. 【桐葉】「どうもしないわ」 Kiriha: So it seems. 【桐葉】「では、ご指導賜りましょうか」 Kiriha: Well then, I suppose you're here to give me a warning? アホか。 Hardly. そんな風に開き直られたら、指導し甲斐がないというものだ。 If you're going to be that casual about it, there's little point in hoping that just a warning will suffice. 【孝平】「ここ、よく来るのか？」？」 Kouhei: Do you come here often? 一瞬間を置いてから、紅瀬さんはうなずいた。 Kuze-san nods at me. こまで来たら隠しても仕方ないと判断したのか。 She's not going to even bother trying to hide that this isn't her first offense, I guess. …。 ... …。 ... ゆっくりと、雲が動いていく。 The clouds drift on by lightly on the winds. こはとても空が近い。 The sky is so close here, this high up. サボリポイントとしてはなかなかのものだ。紅瀬さんじゃなくとも、 * サボリ (u) Savory; NA * ポイント (n,vs) point; (P); EP * としては (exp) as (for); for; in the capacity of; ; KD * なかなか (adv) very; considerably; easily; readily; by no means (neg); fairly; quite; highly; rather; ; KD * ものだ。 (exp) confirmation; stating common knowledge; recollection; ; KD * 紅瀬 【あかせ】 Akase (s) 【くぜ】 Kuze (f) 【こうせ】 Kouse (s) 【べにせ】 Benise (s) NA 秘密の場所にしたいと思うはず。 * 秘密の 【ひみつの】 (adj-na,n,adj-no) secret; secrecy; (P); ED * 場所 【ばしょ】 (n) (1) place; location; spot; position; (2) room; space; (3) basho (sumo wrestling tournament); (P); EP * したい (adj-i) want to do; ; KD * 思う 【おもう】 (v5u,vt) (1) to think; to consider; to believe; (2) to think (of doing); to plan (to do); (3) to judge; to assess; to regard; (4) to imagine; to suppose; to dream; (5) to expect; to look forward to; (6) to feel; to desire; to want; (7) to recall; to remember; (P); EP 【孝平】「あの黒猫、名前なんていうんだ？」？」 Kouhei: That black cat... what is his name? 【桐葉】「え？」？」 Kiriha: Eh? 【孝平】「この前、一緒にいたとこ見たんだ」 Kouhei: The one who was with you before. 【孝平】「かわいがってるんだろ？」？」 【桐葉】「普通」【孝平】「普通ってなんだ * 桐葉 【きりは】 Kiriha (f) 【きりば】 Kiriba (s) 【ひさよ】 Hisayo (f) NA * 普通 【ふつう】 (adj-no) (1) general; ordinary; usual; (adv) (2) normally; generally; usually; (3) (abbr) train that stops at every station; (P); EP * 孝平 【たかひら】 Takahira (m) 【こうへい】 Kouhei (g) NA * 普通 【ふつう】 (adj-no) (1) general; ordinary; usual; (adv) (2) normally; generally; usually; (3) (abbr) train that stops at every station; (P); EP * なんだ (int) What!; ; KD よ」 【桐葉】「中の上くらい」 けっこうかわいがってるよな、それ。 * 桐葉 【きりは】 Kiriha (f) 【きりば】 Kiriba (s) 【ひさよ】 Hisayo (f) NA * 中ノ上 【なかのうえ】 Nakanoue (s) NA * くらい (adj) dark; gloomy; ; KD * けっこう (adj-na,n-adv,n) (1) splendid; nice; well enough; tolerably; wonderful; delicious; sweet; (2) (arch) construction; architecture; ; KD 【孝平】「で、名前は？」？」 Kouhei: And... his name? 【桐葉】「ネコ」 Kiriha: Neko. 【孝平】「猫にネコはないだろう」 Kouhei: You can't name your cat Neko. 【桐葉】「じゃあ、ネコ」 Kiriha: Then... Nekoko. 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... どう突っ込むべきか。 I can't come up with any response. 間合いの計り方が難しい相手だ。 She's quite a difficult conversation partner. 【孝平】「そのネコだけど、こらへんに住んでんの？」？」 Kouhei: So does this Nekoko live with you. 【桐葉】「さあ。知らないわ」 Kiriha: I don't really know. 【孝平】「ふうん」 Kouhei: Hrmph. 【孝平】「まだ知り合い以上友達未満ってとこか」 Kouhei: So he's more than an acquaintance, but less than a friend? 【桐葉】「ねえ、その質問も風紀指導に関係あるの？」？」 Kiriha: Is this interrogation part of your Public Morals Committee work? 紅瀬さんは、至極まっとうな質問を口にした。 She asks me the tough question. もちろん、特に関係はない。 There's no connection, naturally. 【孝平】「聞きたいから聞いてみた」 Kouhei: I wanted to ask you, so I asked. 【孝平】「悪いか」 Kouhei: Got a problem with that? 【桐葉】「悪いわね」 Kiriha: I do, actually. 【桐葉】「貴方のせいで、夕焼けが一番綺麗な時を見損ねてしまったわ」 Kiriha: Because of you, I'm missing seeing the most beautiful part of the sunset. そう言いながら、紅瀬さんは視線を空に移した。 Saying that, she resets her gaze back to the setting sun. 見れば、雲の隙間から星が瞬き始めている。 Looking out at the same spot as her, I can see the beginnings of the brightest stars twinkling between gaps in the clouds. もう夜はすぐそこだった。 Twilight is closing in. ……それは確かに、悪いことをしてしまったかもしれない。 I suppose I did do something worthy of her having a problem with it. 【孝平】「邪魔してすまん」 Kouhei: Sorry for that. 素直に謝った。 I meekly apologize. 【孝平】「じゃ、帰るわ」 Kouhei: Well then, I'll be leaving. 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 【孝平】「できれば一緒に帰ってもらえると、いろいろ安心なんだけどな」 Kouhei: But if you could come back with me, it would relieve various worries that I have. あの道を一人で帰らせるのは、さすがに心配だ。 Her walking back on that windy path after dark, it's only natural that I'd be worried for her sake. それに、俺も一人だとちょっと怖い。 Plus I don't really want to walk it alone either. 【桐葉】「それで、どうするの？」？」 Kiriha: And after that, what do you intend? 【孝平】「ん？」？」 Kouhei: Nn? 【桐葉】「私がこにいることを知って、どうするつもりだったの？」？」 Kiriha: Now that you know where I go, what do you intend? 【孝平】「…」…」 Kouhei: ... どうするつもりだったのだろう？ What do I intend? 俺が知りたいぐらいだ。 I honestly have no idea myself. ひとしきり悩んでいると、紅瀬さんはため息をついた。 Watching my indecision, Kuze-san heaves a sigh. 【桐葉】「このま答えを待っていたら、明日になってしまいそうね」 Kiriha: By the time you've finished thinking about your answer, it's going to be tomorrow. 【孝平】「……まったくだ」 Kouhei: It very well might be. 帰ったら、副会長に報告するのか？ Once we've returned, will I report what I've learned to the vice president? シスター天池にも？ Sister Amaike as well? そしたら、この場所は間違いなく秘密の場所ではなくなってしまう。 If I do, this place will never be a secret again. 下手したら、封鎖されてしまう可能性もありだ。 In all likelyhood, she'll never be able to come back here again. …。 ... …。 ... 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 【桐葉】「帰りましょう」 Kiriha: Let's go back. 【孝平】「あ、あ」 Kouhei: Ah... yes. 紅瀬さんは立ち上がり、歩き出した。 Kuze-san stands up, walking towards me. これは、一緒に帰るという意味として受け取っていのか？ Does that mean she wants to walk back with me? 【孝平】「あのさ」 Kouhei: Say... 紅瀬さんの隣を歩く。 Kuze-san is walking along side me. 【孝平】「ここ来る時、すげーでかい鳥がいたんだけど」 Kouhei: When I was walking here, I could have sworn I saw a humongous bird. 【桐葉】「知ってるわ」 Kiriha: No idea. 【桐葉】「タカコでしょう」 Kiriha: 【孝平】「タカコ？」？」 Kouhei: 【桐葉】「シロオタカのタカコ」 Kiriha: 紅瀬さんは、大真面目な顔だ。 Kuze-san's face is deadly serious. というか、なんでメスだってわかるんだ？ 【孝平】「そのネーミングセンス、どうかと思うけどな」 Kouhei: How the heck do you come up with such crazy names? 【桐葉】「…」…」 Kiriha: ... 【桐葉】「じゃあ、タカシ」 Kiriha: Then... Takashi. 適当だったのかよ。 Apparently just whatever is fine. …。 ... …。 ... 相変わらず、よくわからない人だ。 As usual, I can't make heads or tails of her. しかし、こに来て、彼女に１歩近づけた気がする。 But still, by finding her here, I feel like I've taken one step closer to figuring her out. いや、０．５歩ぐらいか？ Well, maybe more like half a step? でもそれは、大きな半歩だ。 Even still, it's a step that makes me happy. Kiriha Selection Seven 【国語教師】「じゃあ次のページ、支倉読んでみろ」 Japanese Literature Teacher: Then, next page... read it, Hasekura. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: Yes. 【孝平】「隴西の李徴は博学才穎、天宝の末年、若くして名を虎榜に連ね……」 Kouhei: If I profane with my unworthiest hand / This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this... 【孝平】「へくしゅっ」 Kouhei: Achoo. くしゃみが出た。 I sneeze. 教室に、クスクスと小さな笑い声が広がっていく。 Snickering laughter spreads throughout the room. 【国語教師】「なんだ、風邪か？」 Japanese Literature Teacher: What, are you sick? 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: So it would seem. 今朝から喉に違和感を覚えていた。 My throat did hurt when I woke up this morning. 風邪とは思いたくないが、そんな予感がなきにしもあらず。 I didn't think it was a cold at the time, but it's being persistent. まあ、今日一日ゆっくりしていれば治るだろう。 Still, today is the first day, so if I take it easy, I can probably shake it. 【国語教師】「ふむ。声もちょっと変だな」 Japanese Literature Teacher: Hrmph. Your voice is also a little strange. 【国語教師】「じゃあ続き、後ろの紅瀬が代わってやれ」 Japanese Literature Teacher: Well then, we'll have Kuze continue instead of you. 【桐葉】「……はい」 Kiriha: ... understood. 【桐葉】「ついで江南尉に補せられたが、性、狷介、自ら恃むところ……」 Kiriha: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand / To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss. 【孝平】「これ、さっきのお詫び」 Kouhei: This is my apology. 【桐葉】「？」 Kiriha: ? 昼休み、俺はひとりで食事を取っている紅瀬さんを捕まえた。 During the lunch break, I manage to find Kuze-san eating alone. 【孝平】「さっき、俺の代わりに教科書読ませちゃっただろ」 Kouhei: For invading your private space yesterday. 【孝平】「大したもんじゃないけど、とっといてくれ」 Kouhei: It's nothing big, but here. そう言いながら、大きな袋を差し出す。 Saying that, I had her a big bag. 【桐葉】「……国産……徳用いりこ」 Kiriha: Cat care... products? 【孝平】「裏ルートで手に入れたんだ」 Kouhei: I decided to go the practical route. 【孝平】「ネネコにどうかと思ってさ」 Kouhei: Just thinking for Neneko's sake. 裏ルートとはもちろん、司からだ。 I managed to get Tsukasa to buy them for me. いつ紅瀬さんに渡そうかと思っていたが、ちょうどいいタイミングだった。 I tried and tried to think of a good way to bridge the gap between Kuze-san and I... this was the best I could do. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: ... 紅瀬さんは、しばらく無表情のまま袋を見つめていた。 For her part, Kuze-san only stares at me expresionlessly for a good moment. ﾖﾖ。 ... もしかして、迷惑だったか？ Is she going to reject it? というか、キャットフードの方がよかったんじゃないか？ Maybe I should have gone with cat food... しかも冷静に考えると、なんであんなかさばるものにしたんだろう？ I'm standing here with the bag outstretched, trying not to panic as I think of these things. などと、今更後悔してみる。 It's a little late for regrets and second thoughts now. 【桐葉】「どうも」 Kiriha: Thanks. やがて、紅瀬さんはつぶやいた。 Kuze-san accepts it at length. 突っ返される覚悟だったが、意外にも素直な反応に面食らう。 I was just about to resign myself to failure, so this passive response takes me aback. 【孝平】「いや、俺の方こそ、ありがﾖﾖ」 Kouhei: No, it was my fau... 【孝平】「へくしょっ」 Kouhei: Achoo. 【桐葉】「ﾖﾖ」 Kiriha: ... 【孝平】「す、すまん」 Kouhei: M- my bad. 俺は慌てて、司のいる席へと戻った。 Flustered and feeling a second sneeze coming on, I head back to where Tsukasa is sitting. 【孝平】「へっくちょっ」 Kouhei: Achoo!! 【司】「あんまりかわいいくしゃみをするな」 Tsukasa: That's quite a cute little sneeze you've got. 【司】「ドキドキするだろうが」 Tsukasa: Made my heart skip a beat. 【孝平】「うるせぇ」 Kouhei: Shut your face. 鼻水をすすりながら、上海風焼きそばを食らう。 My nose is running like crazy now, and I'm trying not to drip on anything. 体調は悪くないのだが、どうにもくしゃみが止まらない。 I don't feel sick really, but for some reason I can't stop sneezing. 【司】「保健室で薬もらってきたらどうだ？」 Tsukasa: You want me to go get you something from the nurses office? 【孝平】「そうするかな」 Kouhei: It'd probably be for the better. 転校という環境の変化もあって、実は疲れがたまっていたのかもしれない。 Having transfered schools as much as I have, my body is pretty good at adjusting to all sorts of climactic changes. 薬をもらうついでに、一時間ほど仮眠を取らせてもらおうか。 And, if I take any medicine now, I'm going to be fast asleep in about an hour. などと考えていると、 Now that I think about it... 【桐葉】「これ」 Kiriha: Here. 突然、紅瀬さんが俺の横に立った。 Suddenly, Kuze-san is standing in front of me. 【桐葉】「あげる」 Kiriha: Take it. 【孝平】「ﾖﾖへ？」 Kouhei: ... eh? 差し出されたそれは、ネギだった。 The thing she's holding out in front of her for me is... a scallion. よくスーパーで、３本１束で売っているあの長ネギだ。 I guess they were having a good three for one deal on them at the supermarket yesterday? 【孝平】「なんだこれ？」 Kouhei: What's this? 【桐葉】「ネギ」 Kiriha: A scallion. 【孝平】「うん」 Kouhei: Yes... 【孝平】「いや、それはそうなんだけどさ」 Kouhei: I'm aware of that, but... 【桐葉】「風邪ひいているんでしょう？」 Kiriha: You have a cold, right? 【桐葉】「首に巻くと、治るわ」 Kiriha: If you put it around your neck, you'll get better. 紅瀬さんは、かなりマジな顔だ Kuze-san has a fairly serious face. 確かに、ネギが風邪に効くという話は聞いたことがある。 To be sure, there is an old wives tale that says that onions are effective deterrents against colds. しかし、なんでまたそんな昔懐かしい方法を採用するのか？ But... why is she recommending such an archaic method? それ以前に、このネギどっから持ってきたんだろう。 More importantly, why does she have a scallion with her at all? 【桐葉】「あとこれ」 Kiriha: And this. 今度は、白い器を差し出された。 This time, she presents me with a white bowl. 中を見ると、何やら緑色のドロドロとした物が入っている。 Looking inside, there's some sort of green goo in it. ﾖﾖスラ○ム？ What the hell? 【桐葉】「アロエをすり下ろしたものよ」 Kiriha: It's an aloe paste. 【桐葉】「喉の痛みに効くわ」 Kiriha: For preventing sore throats. 【孝平】「ﾖﾖ」 Kiriha: ... 紅瀬さん、いったいどうしたんだ。 Kuze-san, this is amazing and yet so strange at the same time. なぜ俺に、そこまでしてくれるんだ？ Why is she going this far for me? そんな俺の気持ちを読み取ったのか、彼女はぼそりとつぶやいた。 As if she can read my thoughts, she adds in a whisper... 【桐葉】「いりこ、もらったから」 Kiriha: You bought me the cat supplies after all... 【孝平】「ああﾖﾖ」 Kouhei: Ah... そういうことだったのか。 So that's what it was. なんだか不思議な気分だ。 How strange. 紅瀬さん自ら、俺にお礼をしてくれるとは。 I suppose this is Kuze-san's way of thanking me. 【司】「おい、なんだこの局地的な自然食品ブームは」 Tsukasa: Hey, what's up with these organic remedies all of a sudden? 【孝平】「ありがとな、紅瀬さん」 Kouhei: Thanks, Kuze-san. 司のつぶやきをスルーし、紅瀬さんからネギとアロエを受け取る。 Ignoring Tsukasa's outburst, I gratefully accept the scallion and aloe from Kuze-san. 【桐葉】「別に」 Kiriha: It's nothing. いつも通りそっけない。 It is something, actually. ところで。 Oh, before I forget... 【孝平】「このアロエ、食べんの？　それとも塗るの？」 Kouhei: How do I use the aloe? Do I eat it, or apply it like a salve? 【桐葉】「食べるの」 Kiriha: You eat it. 【孝平】「ﾖﾖ」 Kouhei: ... マジか。 Seriously? よくヨーグルトとかに乗ってるアロエは、透明な葉肉の部分だけだ。 It looks kind of like yogurt, but it has some translucent parts mixed in like phlegm. だがこれは、それと一緒に、緑の葉の部分もすり下ろされている。 Isn't eating this about on the same level as eating mushed up leaves? お世辞にも、さわやかなルックスとは言えない。 It looks kind of like it as the same consistency as vomit. 【桐葉】「ﾖﾖ」 Kiriha: ... 見てる。 She's staring at me. 紅瀬さんが俺を見てる。 Kuze-san is staring directly at me. こりゃ食べないわけにもいかなそうだ。 Looks like there's no way I can politely get away from eating it, huh. 俺は意を決し、その緑の物体を口内に流し込んだ。 Ignoring every instinct in my body, I scoop up a fingertip's worth and stick it in my mouth. ﾖﾖ。 ... 【孝平】「にがあああああああーーーっ！」 Kouhei: Gyaaaaaaaaaa!! 青々しい風味。 It has a verdant flavor. えぐみたっぷりの固形物。 Also a good solid texture. それらがブニブニとした果肉と一緒になって、俺の舌と喉を直撃した。 But the taste of it when it hits my palate... 【孝平】「苦い苦い苦い苦いっ」 Kouhei: Holy crap that stuff is bitter! 【桐葉】「良薬は口に苦し」 Kiriha: They say that the best medicine is always the most bitter. って言っても限度があるっ。 Thats a metaphor about good advice being tough to accept sometimes. Its not supposed to be taken literally... 俺は口直しをするべく、一気にかけうどんの汁を飲み干した。 Trying to get the taste out of my mouth, I take a long drink from the broth in my instant ramen cup. それでもまだ、口内にイガイガとしたえぐみが残っている。 I can still feel it in the back of my mouth. 【孝平】「な、なあ」 Kouhei: H- hey. 【孝平】「紅瀬さんも風邪引いた時、これ食べたりするのか？」 Kouhei: Kuze-san, are you telling me you really eat this stuff when you get a cold? 【桐葉】「そうね」 Kiriha: That's right. けろりとした顔で答える。 She replies nonchalantly. 【桐葉】「でも普通は、水や蜂蜜でジュースにするみたいね」 Kiriha: But normally, I have water or juice to go along with it. 【孝平】「ﾖﾖそれがいいと思う」 Kouhei: ... tell me that before you let me eat a big chunk... 俺はネギをぐるりと首に巻いてから、テーブルに突っ伏した。 Winding the scallion around my neck, I sit back down in my seat with a thud. Category:ChuuTranslations